Sebuah Cerita Tanpa Judul
by Elpiji
Summary: Rin mencintai kakaknya, Len. Namun Len, memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Rin, karena mereka bersaudara. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Len menjadi baik lagi terhadapnya. Sampai, mereka harus terpisah, untuk bertemu lagi. Kenapa Len tiba-tiba menjadi baik? Kenapa akhirnya mereka harus berpisah?/Oneshoot ababil dari saya/LenRin/Incest/Sedikit lime/RnR?


**Kagamine Len, 7 tahun. Rin Mikane, 5 tahun.**

Mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik. Dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama, rumah sakit yang sama, bahkan oleh dokter yang sama. Namun Rin, dicuri oleh seorang perempuan yang menginginkan anak. Karena itu dia memiliki marga Mikane.

Ibu tirinya sangat baik. Bahkan sangat mirip dengannya. Namun ketika Rin berumur 5 tahun, ia dikembalikan ke keluarga Kagamine. Karena rasa hormat keluarga Kagamine kepada keluarga Mikane, mereka membiarkan Rin memakai marga lamanya.

Dan, ia bertemu dengan kakaknya; Kagamine Len. Mereka sangat mirip. Baik warna mata, rambut, maupun tekstur wajah. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap saling menerima persamaan yang ada di antara mereka, tanpa merasa risih, dan menjadi akrab—sangat. Hingga melewati batas.

**Kagamine Len, 17 tahun. Mikane Rin, 15 tahun.**

Kini mereka mulai dewasa. Mereka masing-masing menjadi idola di kelas mereka, baik secara fisik maupun pelajaran. Mereka bisa digambarkan sebagai sosok 'idaman'. Ah, kecuali tinggi badan mereka.

Mereka berdua kini berada di atas ranjang Len. Ya, salahkan Rin yang langsung kabur ke kamar kakaknya karena takut karena petir. Salahkan Rin juga, karena mengganggu tidur Len.

Tapi tolong, jangan salahkan Rin atas perasaan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku menyayangimu,_Nii-san,_" ucap Rin lembut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kakaknya. Len mengelus pelan rambut belakang Rin. Memberikan perasaan nyaman kepada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku juga."

Rin menggeleng pelan. "_Iie, _maksudku bukan begitu. Aku menyayangimu... Lebih dari perasaan seorang _imouto _terhadap _aniki-_nya. Yaah... Jika kau mengerti maksudku."

Len terdiam. Ia tak menyangka adiknya mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya. Ia, ingin menerima perasaan adiknya itu. Tapi dia tahu; ini salah. Karena itu, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Membuat adiknya menghilangkan perasaannya. Membuat adiknya melupakan tentang cinta terhadap dirinya. Dan kalau perlu; sampai membuatnya membencinya.

"Keluar," perintah Len dengan nada suara yang tak bisa diartikan. Rin mengangkat wajahnya bingung. Ia menatap mata _aniki_nya dalam-dalam. Len hendak membuang mukanya; namun bila begitu, perasaan adiknya akan terus berlanjut karena merasa ia beri harapan.

Karena itu, dia membalas tatapan mata Rin. Tanpa keraguan. Ia mengulang perintahnya tadi, "Keluar, Rin."

"Eeh, _nii-san?"_

"Harus kuulang berapa kali sampai kau bisa mendengarnya? Kataku, keluar."

Rin berdiri dari tidurnya, ia lalu duduk. Ia menatap mata Len penuh keraguan. "Apa maksudmu, _nii-san?"_

"Tolong, jangan pernah berbicara denganku lagi."

Len menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putihnya, lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Rin. Ia sekarang tidak ingin menatap wajah adiknya; yang diketahuinya sedang menangis.

Benar saja, ia mendengar beberapa isakan tangis, lalu mendengar suara pintunya dibuka dan ditutup dengan lumayan keras. Sebelum Rin menutup pintu itu, ia membisikkan kata pelan di sela tangisnya,

"_Oyasuminasai, Nii-san."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, _Incest, _LenRin, _Hurt, comfort, _lalu beralih menjadi _fluff_. _ . Lemon? _Jangan harap.

—_**Sebuah Cerita Tanpa Judul **_**—**

* * *

**6 Bulan Kemudian.**

Len benar-benar melakukannya. Ia benar-benar menganggap Mikane Rin tak ada. Seperti ia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kagamine. Benar-benar... Mengacuhkannya. Setelah enam bulan berlalu, Len tetap mengacuhkannya.

"_Nii-san_, bangunlah. Sudah pagi," Rin menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya pelan. Len membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan melewati Rin. Seolah tak ada apa-apa disana.

Rin menatap kakaknya dengan senyum miris, "_Ohayou, nii-san..."_

Setelah mandi, saat sarapanpun begitu. Mereka makan sendiri-sendiri. Padahal enam bulan yang lalu, Rin selalu meminta kakaknya itu menyuapinya, dan Len akan selalu mengucapkan 'Makan saja sendiri'. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Len tetap menyuapinya.

Namun kini? Mereka seperti orang yang tidak sengaja bertemu di meja makan. Mereka makan sendiri-sendiri, menaruhnya sendiri, dan selesai makan sendiri.

"_Nii-san, _pergi bareng, yuk!" ajak Rin dengan penuh semangat. Len lagi-lagi menghiraukannya, lalu jalan lebih dulu ke sekolah. Melihat kakaknya pergi, Rin cepat-cepat menyusulnya.

"_Nii-san, _sadar nggak? Tinggi kita sekarang sama, lho!" ucap Rin riang sambil menunjuk kepalanya dan kepala Len. Len sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalnya sambil tetap tidak memandang Rin.

Rin berhenti sejenak. Len melangkah agak lebih cepat, untuk membuat jarak. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama adiknya.

"_Nii-san _sekarang mengangguk kalo kuajak ngomong, nggak lagi nganggep aku nggak ada..." ucap Rin pelan dari belakang Len. Len sebenarnya mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun lagi-lagi, ia menganggapnya cuma sebagai angin lalu. Ia kemudian memasang _headphone _putih bergambar bintang berwarna biru di telinganya. Ia lalu memutar _playlist _dari HPnya.

Rin berjalan di sampingnya, mengajak kakaknya ngobrol. Ia memulai banyak sekali topik pembicaraan, seolah-olah semuanya sudah dicatat dan dihapalkan. Len sedikit-sedikit mendengar suara adiknya itu ketika lagunya melambat ataupun jeda, namun ia menghiraukannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Rin akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam. Setelah berjalan lima menit, Rin kembali mencoba mengajak adiknya berbicara, "_Ne, ne, _tau, nggak, _nii-san? _Ulangan fisika kemarin aku dapet seratus, lho!"

"Halah, palingan hasil nyogok guru."

Itu adalah kalimat yang ingin didengar Rin. Namun ia sadar, bahwa itu hanya harapan semunya. Harapan agar Len kembali akrab dengannya, seperti dulu.

Dia sendiri tahu, perasaannya ini terlarang. Dan gara-gara perasaannya inilah, dia jadi membuat sebuah tebing yang lebar antara dirinya dan kakaknya. Dan Rin sendiripun, tidak tahu cara menyebrangi tebing itu.

Tiap kali Rin mencoba membuat jembatan untuk melintasi tebing itu, Len selalu menghancurkannya. Anggukkan Len tadi, sebenarnya dianggapnya telah membuatnya berfikir telah berhasil membuat jembatannya sampai.

Namun ketika akhirnya Rin mencoba menyebrangi jembatan yang dikiranya sudah sampai itu, ia malah terjatuh. Karena Len telah menghancurkannya sekali lagi.

Ketika sampai di sekolah, karena arah kelas mereka yang berbeda, mereka berpisah di lorong. Len langsung menuju ke kelasnya, sedangkan Rin, mengucapkan 'selamat belajar', 'sampai ketemu lagi', dan semacamnya kepada kakaknya itu. Yang dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Len.

Setelah melangkah agak jauh, Len berhenti. Ia membalik tubuh mungilnya, ingin setidaknya menatap punggung adiknya—atau setidaknya begitu harapannya. Ia malah bertemu mata dengan Rin. Rin belum beranjak dari posisinya tadi.

Dan Rin bersyukur, setidaknya ia tahu, meskipun kakaknya itu selalu menganggapnya tidak ada di depannya, tapi di belakangnya, Len selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Ya, selalu.

* * *

Di atap sekolah, Len menyendiri. Ia menatap ke bawah, melalui celah-celah rajutan pagar kawat. Ia sedang memperhatikan adiknya—Rin, yang sedang dalam jam olahraga. Sebenarnya Len tadi hanya minta izin ke kamar mandi, tapi, begitu ia mengingat ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga adiknya, ia memutuskan untuk melihat Rin dari atap.

Ia mengingatnya. Semua kegiatan, jam pelajaran, dan pola perilaku Rin seolah telah menjadi catatan yang tertempel permanen di otaknya. Ia menatap wajah semangat Rin dengan tatapan sendu, dengan sedikit—wajah menyesal? Ia sebenarnya tak ingin menjauhi adiknya itu, namun hatinya meyakini, ia harus melakukan itu.

Orangtuanya tidak akan menerimanya. Walaupun orangtuanya menerimanya, apa yang akan dikatakan masyarakat? Mungkin, kalau dia mau, dia bisa membawa Rin lari ke luar kota, atau ke luar negeri sekalian. Lagipula, marga mereka berbeda.

Tunggu, tapi kalau dia melakukan itu, bukankah artinya Len mencintai Rin?

Len memandang Rin dari kejauhan, Rin sedang didekati salah satu teman perempuannya. Sambil memasang wajah semangat, ia berkomat-kamit, sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar Len.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa Rin langsung menaikkan kepalanya, menatap Len yang sedang menatapinya. Len salah tingkah, ia langsung menunduk gelagapan. Lalu pergi dari situ.

Sementara di sisi lain, Rin tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

"Kuliah ke luar negeri?" ulang Len. Gurunya yang memiliki rambut ungu panjang itu mengangguk. Len tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa. Tapi, walaupun kebingungan, ia mengiyakan tawaran dari gurunya itu.

"Tentu saja saya mau, Kamui-_sensei."_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan saya urus berkas-berkasnya. Pastikan kau lulus di Ujian Kelulusan tahun ini. Jika kau setidaknya mendapat nilai kurang dari syarat rata-rata, mungkin tawaran ini akan ditarik."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak," Len berdiri, lalu membungkuk hormat. Ia keluar dari ruangan guru wali kelasnya itu. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukannya kepada orangtuanya. Mereka pasti bangga mendengarnya.

Ia juga harus mengatakannya pada... Rin.

Namun, kalau ia tahu, Rin pasti akan menentangnya. Mungkin ia akan memaksa Len tetap tinggal disini, dengan berlinang airmata. Ya, Len sendiri sudah dapat membayangkannya.

Mungkin, dia tidak perlu memberitahukannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia memberitahukan kepada orangtuanya, perihal hal ini. Orangtuanya bersorak senang. Namun kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Ayahnya;

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Rin?"

Len menatap Ayahnya ragu, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku sudah memberitahunya. Ia juga setuju dengan hal ini."

Ayah Len memegang kedua pundak anaknya itu. Ia menatap mata anaknya sambil tersenyum, sembari berkata, "Kau tahu, Len. Aku—maksudku, kami tidak keberatan kalau kau dan Rin berpacaran."

"Eh?" Len menatap Ibunya, Ibunya juga ikut mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Tapi, 'kan, kami memiliki hubungan darah..."

"Itu resiko, Len. Kau boleh memilikinya, tapi kau harus segala menerima resiko yang ada. Bukankah itu yang disebut anak muda jaman sekarang sebagai 'mencintai apa adanya'?"

Len tersenyum miris. Mengingat kelakuan anak zaman sekarang. "Sebenarnya anak jaman sekarang banyakan 'suka karena ada _apa_anya', bukan _apa adanya._"

"Hei, hei, kamu nggak perlu bilang begitu. Mendingan kamu mulai sekarang bahagiakan adikmu sampai hari terakhir kau disini."

Len mengangguk, ia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang sudah enam bulan dipendamnya.

"Aku pulang," suara Rin terdengar dari pintu depan. Len berlari ke depan, bersandar pada salah satu pilar rumah sambil melipat tangannya. "Selamat datang, pendek."

"Eeh?" jawab Rin kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba Len mengajaknya bicara setelah enam bulan dingin padanya. "Len-_niisan _terbentur apa tadi?"

"Nggak terbentur apa-apa, kok," jawab Len ringan, ia mendekati Rin lalu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. "Udah, ganti baju sana."

Rin entah kenapa memeluk Len dengan kencang. "Hei, hei, kalau kau memelukku begitu, aku bisa mati, bodoh."

"Kau kembali... Aku bisa merasakan aroma badanmu lagi..." jawab Rin terharu. Airmata menggenang di ujung kelopak matanya. "Selamat datang kembali, _nii-san."_

* * *

"_Nii-san, _gimana caranya nyari perubahan suhu air yang dicampur?" tanya Rin kepada Len. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kamar Len, setelah sekian lama.

"Hah? Itu 'kan pertanyaan SMP? Masa' juara kelas sepertimu nggak bisa ngejawabnya, sih? Apa otakmu itu punya sistem _rewrite?"_

"Ya nggaklah. Aku cuma lupa, _Nii-san _bodoh."

Sebenarnya, Rin hapal rumusnya. Ia benar-benar hapal. Namun, ia pura-pura lupa di hadapan kakaknya. Kenapa? Biar Len menghinanya. Entah mengapa, hinaan Len begitu membuat Rin merasa tenang. Apa dia adalah _masochist? _Entahlah, Rin sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah sekarang dia bisa bersama kakaknya lagi, mendengar suaranya lagi, memeluk tubuhnya lagi, dan menghirup aroma tubuh kakaknya lagi. Ia begitu mencintai kakaknya itu.

"_Nii-san, daisuki," _ujar Rin tiba-tiba sambil memeluk kakaknya yang sedang terbaring itu.

"Hei, Rin, kau berat, bodoh." Jawab Len. Ia mengelus-ngelus rambut Rin yang sedang memejamkan mata di atas dadanya. "Aku juga."

"Eh?" Rin membuka matanya. Ia menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Len. "Kalo begitu, buktiin."

"Caranya?"

Wajah Rin memerah. Lalu dengan malu-malu, ia berbisik pelan, "_K-kisu."_

Wajah Len tidak kalah merahnya mendengar perkataan Rin. Entah mengapa ia juga menjadi tergagap-gagap, "E-emang harus, ya?"

"Harus," jawab Rin sambil membuang muka. Meskipun dahi mereka bersentuhan, entah kenapa Rin tetap tidak bisa menatap mata kakaknya.

Len tersenyum mesum, "Kalo gitu, tatap mataku, Rin."

"Nggak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu, _Nii-san._"

Len membalik tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya berada di atas, menindih Rin. Tangannya mengelilingi kepala Rin, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu dekat, hingga dengan sedikit dorongan bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Rin memejamkan matanya. Begitupun Len. Rin menarik kepala Len, membuat bibir mereka saling berkait. Tidak puas dengan bibir, lidah mereka saling berkaitan. Air liur dan _saliva _menetes, saling bertukar.

Dan sebelum adegan menjadi tambah parah, Len melepaskan ciumannya.

"Rin, aku tidak akan puas kalau hanya berciuman."

Rin membuang muka dengan wajah merah. Ia sekarang sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Len, namun ia tahu, ia sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona milik kakaknya itu.

Rin mengangguk pelan, menyerahkan dirinya. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, _nii-san. _Malam ini, aku milikmu."

Dan terjadilah. Malam itu, mereka benar-benar bersatu. Tidak mempedulikan seratus delapan puluh malam sebelumnya yang mereka habiskan sendirian.

Ya. Mereka, benar-benar bersatu.

* * *

"_Nii-san, _sudah pagi. Bangunlah."

Len mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan cahaya kamarnya. Hidungnya merasakan bau dari perbuatan mereka semalam. Len memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sebelum masuk, ia sempat-sempatnya menggoda Rin, "Rin, mau mandi bareng?"

"Mau."

"Harusnya kamu bilang 'nggak', Rin. Ini jadi nggak lucu lagi," jawab Len. "Siang nanti aku akan pergi ke restoran donat. Mau ikut?"

Rin mengangguk, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya; membereskan kamar.

* * *

"Kau tahu, daridulu aku penasaran, mengapa donat disini harganya mahal sekali?" tanya Len kepada Rin. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di toko donat. Len menggigit donat rasa cokelatnya.

Rin menatap bingung sebentar, "Mungkin, karena bahan-bahannya asli diimpor, dan rasanya yang enak?"

"Rin, semua donat disini, tidak peduli yang bahannya gula, buah, ataupun perisa-perisa lainnya, semua harganya sama. Dari pengamatanku, mungkin karena donat disini tidak memiliki lubang," jelas Len panjang lebar. "Ini bukan lagi donat, tapi sesuatu yang lain yang diberi nama donat."

"Hmm," gumam Rin mengerti. Ia masih tdak tahu mengapa kakaknya itu begitu _expert _dengan hal-hal kecil begini. Demi meluruskan suasana, Rin ikut mengalir dalam aliran obrolan ini, "Apa perbedaan lubang itu begitu berarti? Padahal, menurutku, harga yang mahal itu disebabkan oleh ukurannya yang beberapa kali lebih besar daripada donat biasa."

Len memejamkan sebelah matanya, menelan donat yang rada-rada kenyal melalui tenggorokannya. Wajahnya mengekspresikan betapa enaknya itu. Len mengambil donat beroleskan selai kuning yang berbutirkan butiran coklat putih. Ia membandingkannya dengan wajah Rin. "Lihat, donat yang ini seperti menggambarkan dirimu. Rambut, dan pita besarmu itu."

Rin, tidak mau kalah, mengambil donat yang beroleskan selai putih dan berbutirkan butiran coklat warna kuning dan biru. "Dan yang ini, sepertimu. Kulit, rambut, dan mata birumu."

Len tersenyum ringan, dan Rin tersenyum dengan hangat mengaggapi senyuman Len itu. Rin menyilangkan tangannya dengan tangan Len, lalu mendekatkan donat yang dipegangnya kepada mulutnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Rin? Ini seperti hal yang biasa anak ababil lakukan," ujar Len. Rin mengembungkan pipi tidak setuju, "Ayolah. Aku ingin mencobanya, _nii-san._"

Len, meskipun terlihat tidak setuju, ia tetap saja melakukan apa yang Rin inginkan.

Ia begitu mencintai sosok perempuan berambut kuning muda itu. Bagaikan tidak peduli bahwa yang mereka jalani adalah sesuatu yang dilarang, mereka tetap saaja bercinta, seperti dunia milik berdua.

Sang kakak berambut kuning agak buram, yang begitu menyanyangi adik berambut kuning cerahnya. Dan Sang Adik berambut kuing cerah, yang tidak ingin lepas dari rangkulan kakak berambut kuing buramnya.

Rin tidak ingin berpisah. Ia ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Selalu.

Selamanya.

"_Nii-san, _kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?" tanya Rin. Len tersedak oleh donat entah yang keberapa yang dimakannya. Setelah tenang, Len menjawab dengan tergagap, "M-mungkin."

Rin memasang raut kecewa, "Kenapa 'mungkin'? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja 'pasti', atau 'tentu'? Apa _Nii-san _berencana meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti?"

Len makin tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Dia sebenarnya mengajak Rin kencan, untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pergi kuliah ke luar negeri. Namun sepertinya, ia tidak bisa memberitahukannya.

Len mencoba mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, "Tentu saja tidak, Rin. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Lagipula, dengan kejadian semalam, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Rin tidak terpancing dengan pengalihan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh kakak yang merangkap kekasihnya itu, "_Nii-san, _aku yakin kau pernah mendengar istilah _jujur tapi menyakitkan itu lebih baik, daripada bahagia hasil dari kebohongan._"

Len menghela nafas. "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menangis."

Rin mengangguk. Len mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk memulai. Setelah ketemu, ia mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya, "Aku akan kuliah ke luar negeri."

Kalimat itu terlalu singkat dan padat. Dan terlalu menusuk. Rin menatap wajah Len, "Jadi karena itu kau berubah jadi baik padaku, setelah selama ini membiarkanku sedih?"

"Bukan—"

"Kau tahu, aku lebih suka jika daridulu kita tidak dilahirkan oleh ibu yang sama. Oh, bukan, setidaknya aku berharap Ibu lamaku tidak mengembalikanku ke keluarga Kagamine."

"Rin, apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku harus berpisah denganmu, kurasa harusnya aku tidak terlahir di keluarga Kagamine. Aku menyesal terlahir di keluarga ini, karena aku tidak bisa mencintaimu."

Len menampar pelan pipi Rin. "Jika ini sinetron, aku sudah memukulmu dengan lebih keras lagi." Len menarik nafas, "Dengar, Rin. Aku pergi ke luar negeri bukan karena aku tidak ingin bersamamu, melainkan karena aku tidak ingin melwatkan kesempatan untuk belajar kesana."

Rin masih diam, mendengarkan. "Jika aku selesai, aku akan kembali kesini, dan setelah itu, aku akan terus menerus, 24 jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu, 30 hari sebulan, dan 365 hari setahun, untuk selalu bersamamu."

"Bohong," suara Rin terdengar getir. "Kau pasti akan bertemu perempuan yang lebih cantik disana, jatuh cinta padanya, dan menidurinya. Kau tidak akan sempat mengingatku."

Len memegang tangan Rin lembut. "Jika itu terjadi, tampar wajahku dengan tanganmu ini. Jika aku pulang dengan keadaan melupakanmu, buat aku sadar dengan memukulku dengan tanganmu ini."

Rin masih menunduk, meremas celana _jeans _pendeknya. Airmata tidak berhenti turun, terus-terusan menetes mengenai tangannya yang mengepal menahan tangis.

Ia sudah menahannya, namun airmata itu masih saja terus-menerus keluar.

Rin membuka suara, "Berapa lama kau akan disana?"

"Paling cepat empat—tidak, akan kuselesaikan program prasarjana-ku dalam waktu tiga tahun. Jika aku tidak kembali setelah tiga tahun, kau boleh mencari laki-laki lain."

Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang mulai bisa menahan airmata, "Apa aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu?"

Len menghela nafas, "Kau masih harus belajar di SMA selama dua tahun. Meskipun kau mengejarku ke luar negeri, kita hanya akan bertemu selama setahun, lalu kita berpisah lagi. Lebih baik kau tetap disini, menantiku."

"Aku tidak bisa, _nii-san._ Aku ingin bertemu denganmu tiap hari, aku ingin mencium aroma tubuhmu tiap hari, aku ingin memelukmu tiap hari, aku ingin—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan semuanya satu-satu, Rin. Kau masih bisa memeluk, mencium, dan apapun yang kau mau terhadapku menggunakan aplikasi _chatting._"

"Rasanya tidak akan sama, _nii-san. _Lain cerita jika kau meninggalkanku sebuah robot yang memiliki fisik, pikiran, hati, suhu tubuh, keras kulit, dan aroma yang sama denganmu," jawab Rin. Len hanya bisa tersenyum ringan.

"Kau bisa mengkhayal tentang diriku. Itu lebih murah, hanya perlu modal bantal dan menutup mata," jawab Len. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu Rin. "Mendekat kepadaku, Rin."

"_Nii-san, _ini tempat umum. Orang-orang sudah melihat ke arah kita," ujar Rin dengan wajah malu-malu. Len membelokkan arah bibirnya, mencium pipi Rin. "Yah, kurasa itu juga cukup."

Rin tersenyum. Bekas airmata yang mengering masih bisa terlihat di pipinya, namun ia tersenyum. Len menjulurkan tangannya, dan Rin menyambutnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Rin mengangguk. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, mereka sama sekali tak terpisahkan.

* * *

**Beberapa bulan kemudian, di bandara.**

"Akhirnya aku akan pergi juga," gumam Len pelan kepada Rin dan keluarganya. Len mencium tangan Ayah dan Ibunya, kemudian memeluk Rin erat. "Aku akan segera kembali, Rin."

Rin menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, _Nii-san_. Lebih baik kau konsentrasi dengan kuliahmu, daripada gagal karena hanya ingin cepat lulus."

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus seperti itu," ledek Len sambil mencubit hidung Rin pelan. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut kuing cerah adik kesayangannya itu. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Rin, membisikkan sesuatu pelan, "Untung saja kau tidak hamil hanya dengan sekali melakukannya."

Muka Rin memerah, langsung gelagapan. "J-jangan ngomongin tentang hal seperti itu disini! Kalau Ayah dan Ibu denger gimana?"

"Nggak usah khawatir. Mereka setuju-setuju saja, kok," jawab Len sambil membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Rin hanya bisa membalas senyumannya.

Len kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan sebelum masuk ke pesawat. Rin, dan kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa mengantarkannya sampai sini saja. Len menoleh singkat, melambaikan tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman, "Sampai jumpa, Ayah, Ibu, Rin. Aku akan merindukan kalian disana."

"Kami juga akan merindukanmu," ujar Ibu Len pelan. Rin melambaikan tangannya sambil meneteskan airmata, memaksanya berhenti, namun tidak bisa. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa berkata dengan nada getir,

"Cepatlah kembali, _Nii-san_."

Beberapa detik kemudian, punggung Len sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan. Rin dan keluarganya sekarang sudah berjalan keluar. Rin hanya duduk terdiam di dalam mobil keluarganya, menatap kosong ke arah bandara.

Rin menyesalinya, harusnya ia mencium Len sesaat sebelum ia pergi tadi.

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian, di suatu Universitas di Luar Negeri.**

"Eh? Mahasiswa barunya ada yang dari Jepang?" tanya Len kepada pemuda berambut biru yang ada di depannya. Ia menaruh tasnya di kasur asramanya, kemudian duduk di kursi. "Beneran, Kaito?"

"Iya, kayaknya. Dan lagi, katanya dia dari SMA yang sama denganmu, lho." Jawab Kaito. Len menunduk, berfikir sebentar. Kaito kembali menyanggahi, "Ini pertama kalinya ada murid dari Jepang lagi sejak angkatan kita, dua tahun yang lalu. Semoga kali ini cewek."

"Heh. Apa kau tidak puas dengan perempuan-perempuan yang sudah kau tiduri disini?" ujar Len sinis.

"Jangan bilang begitu," jawab Kaito. Len melihat HPnya yang berada di atas meja bergetar, jadi dia membukanya. Sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Ia membacanya pelan,

"Tolong bukakan pintu."

Len berjalan ke pintu kamarnya, lalu membukanya. Ia melihat sosok perempuan kecil yang lama tidak dilihatnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum riang, kemudian memeluk Len.

"_Nii-san!_" teriak sosok itu. Sosok itu adalah Rin, adik, sekaligus kekasih Len. Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan bingung,

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Len.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa yang sama denganmu," jawab Rin. Len menjitak kepala Rin pelan.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku hanya butuh satu tahun lagi disini, dan kau masih akan berada disini paling tidak tiga tahun. Setelah kita setahun bersama, kita akan berpisah dua tahun lagi."

Rin memejamkan matanya, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Len. "Aku hanya mengambil program yang satu tahun, kok. Aku gagal mendapatkan yang sampai S1, dan hanya dapat yang 1 tahun. Tapi itu saja udah cukup."

Len memegang kepala adiknya. "Apanya yang 'itu saja udah cukup'? Kau jelas-jelas emang mengincar yang cuma satu tahun, 'kan?"

Rin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Emang."

Len mendengus, "Dasar."

"Len, dia siapa?" tanya Kaito yang daritadi merasa diacuhkan. Len menatap Kaito sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Dia adikku—tidak, bukan. Dia ini Mikane Rin, kekasihku."

Rin hanya tersenyum penuh arti, sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Len.

* * *

Mereka selalu bersama, sejak saat itu. Saat Len mengambil ijazah kelulusannya, Rin berada di sisinya untuk memotretnya. Kemudian mereka berfoto bersama. Saat program belajar mereka sama-sama selesai, mereka akhirnya pulang bersama-sama, dengan menaiki pesawat yang sama, dan berada di bangku yang bersebelahan.

Kisah mereka spesial hanya karena mereka kakak-beradik. Jika mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, hubungan mereka mungkin hanya akan jadi semacam cerita _tarik-ulur _ala pemuda dan pemudi jaman sekarang.

Alasan mereka berpisah pun pasaran, yaitu _untuk menempuh pendidikan yang lebih baik._

Namun, cinta mereka itu berbeda. Mereka akan sering bersama dalam melewati rintangan. Sama seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Kisah mereka pasaran. Karena itu, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan yang penting. Mereka hanya ingin selalu bersama.

Seperti sebuah cerita, yang tidak memerlukan sebuah judul.

* * *

— **Tamat —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Gimana? Gaje, kah? Baguskah? Tolong berikan semua pendapat, saran, dan kritik anda.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau ngomong halo buat para penghuni fandom Vocaloid. Saya Kira Kazuki, penghuni planet bumi. Kamu juga penghuni planet bumi? Wah, kebetulan, dong. #plak

Saya udah lama ngetik ini _oneshoot_, tapi baru bisa di_publish _sekarang. Biasa, faktor kemalesan. Malas adalah musuh para penulis yang paling sulit.

Udah, kayaknya cukup ocehan saya. Takutnya malah menuhin halaman, dan membuang-buang _bandwith _anda. Sampai jumpa.

Saya tunggu _review _dari anda! ^^


End file.
